Aishiteru
by Denden Setsuno
Summary: Gender Bender-Plot, no-lemon no-lime. Dimanakah dirimu yang sesungguhnya berada? Dimana hatimu yang beku itu? Aku takkan bisa meraihmu. Apakah benar?. FEMNARU


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **

AU, FEMNARU, takkan pernah lepas dari Typo dan OOC, aneh bin ajaib, gaje, dll yang pasti masih sangat jauh dari sempurna˜

**Summary:**

_Dimanakah dirimu yang sesungguhnya berada? Dimana hatimu yang beku itu? Aku takkan bisa meraihmu. Apakah benar?. _FEMNARU

~~~XXX~~~

_Tuhan, apabila ini takdirku…_

_Biarkan aku ada dihatinya_

Kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka dari tidur pulasnya. Mata birunya yang terlihat teduh itu terbuka sempurna, menampakkan langit biru yang hanya dimilikinya seorang. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang ia geraikan terlihat kusut. Baju piyama biru sutranya juga terlihat kusut.

Gadis itu berusaha duduk disela-sela tubuhnya yang masih lemas. Ia senderkan tubuhnya pada tiang kasur kingsize tersebut. Ia lirik sebelah kanannya.

Kosong…

Ya, tak ada papun. Hanya saja selimut itu berantakan, menandakan sebelumnya ada orang yang tidur disebelahnya. Mata birunya menatap sendu pada sebelahnya itu. Sudah lama begini. Ia pun tak yakin kalau lelaki yang seharusnya kini berada di sampingnya itu sempat tidur disini.

"Sasuke…"

_Biarkan dia merasakan juga apa yang kurasakan_

Kelopak bunga sakura terlepas dari kelompoknya, melayang jatuh menuruti gravitasi. Kelopak pink indah itu terhembus angin melewati ranting-ranting yang menghalanginya, membawanya pada sebuah rumah yang besar. Mengambang di atas pekarangan, hingga mulai terjatuh di balkon lantai 2 rumah tersebut.

"Ah… Sakura…"

Sebuah tangan tan halus memungut kelopak Sakura yang kini tergeletak lemah. Senyum mengambang di bibirnya yang tak kalah berwarna pink. Walaupun bibir itu berwarna pink, itu bukan lipstik. Gadis itu tidak menyukai make-up. Kecantikannya lembut, asri, dan indah. Bak bidadari yang turun dari khayangan, hanya saja banyak orang yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Langkah kakinya menuju pada pagar besi yang hampir mengelilingi seluruh balkon tersebut. Ia senderkan tangan kanannya di pagar besi tersebut. Sedangkan satu tangannya yang menggenggam kelopak Sakura itu mengambang bebas. Membiarkan kelopak itu kembali tertiup angin dan membawanya dalam takdir tersebut.

Sekali lagi ia tersenyum manis.

Padangan matanya menatap sebuah pohon sakura yang tumbuh di taman dekat dengan rumahnya. Memang terkadang kelopak bunga Sakura itu terjatuh hingga kesini.

Rambut pirangnya yang sedikit ikal itu terbebaskan, ia biarkan rambut itu melambai-lambai tertiup angin pagi yang membawa kesejukan pada dirinya. Namun tidak dengan hatinya.

"Sudah saatnya pergi Namikaze-sama,"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan pikirannya, suara pelayan setianya. Dia yang dipanggil Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze berjalan menuju pelayan setiannya yang sedang membungkuk ke arahnya. Ia masih saja tersenyum.

"Sudahlah Iruka, jangan bersikap seperti itu," gadis berumur 19 tahun itu berkacak pinggang di depan pelayannya sambil tersenyum geli.

"Ah… maaf, saya…"

"Sudahlah, aku bilang tak perlu resmi di depanku…" potong Naruto yang kini sedikit kesal.

"Maaf, Naruto-san." setelah bekata seperi itu, dengan sedikit ragu ia menegakkan badannya. Tapi wajahnya menunduk, tak berani menatap majikannya. Walaupun majikannya itu yang menyuruhnya jangan seperti ini. Tapi jiwanya sebagai pelayan setia keluarga Namikaze tak bisa hilang begitu saja.

"Yah… lebih baik. Ayo pergi, kalau tidak, bisa dimarahi Tsunade-Baachan lagi deh!" Naruto berjalan santai sambil tertawa kecil. Rambutnya melambai-lambai seolah menyuruh Iruka untuk cepat mengikutinya. Setelah itu ia bersenandung riang memasuki kamarnya yang sangat luas.

Iruka menatap dari belakang tubuh gadis yang kini sedang mengobrak-abrik lemarinya itu. Matanya sendu menatap majikannya yang bersenandung riang. Padahal ia tahu bahwa hatinya kini terus terkoyak.

"Naruto-san…"

_Bukan di belakangku ataupun di depanku_

Naruto duduk di jok belakang mobil Marcedes hitamnya itu yang dikemudikan oleh Iruka. Mata birunya menatap jalanan yang menampilkan kehidupan sehari-hari yang tidak bisa ia rasakan. Kehidupan bersama dengan keluarga dan teman-teman. Yang ada dia hanyalah bertemu dengan pelayan-pelayannya yang tak terkira jumlahnya, berhubung rumahnya sangat besar.

Tentu saja ia tidak bisa merasakan semuanya, itu karena sebuah rahasia yang ia pendam dari semua orang kecuali orang kepercayaannya. Rahasia yang benar-benar membuatnya makin terpuruk.

"Naruto-san, lansung kerumah sakit atau ada tempat yang ingin anda kunjungi terlebih dahulu?"

Benar, rumah sakit. Sebuah rahasia yang membuatnya akrab dengan rumah sakit tersebut. Sebuah rahasia yang akan memutus jalan takdirnya.

"Rumah sakit saja." matanya tak pernah bisa lepas dari jalanan yang ramai. Ia hanya mendengar kata 'hn' dari Iruka, menanggapi omongannya tadi.

Setengah tahun lalu, ia difonis mengidap penyakit kanker paru-paru stadium akhir. Ia sudah tahu sejak dulu, namun ia tak pernah mau tahu dan mengacuhkannya. Hingga saat itu ia pingsan di depan Iruka. Kemudian ia dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Sejak saat itu, kini ia, Iruka dan Tsunade, dokter pribadi Naruto menjaga rahasia ini baik-baik. Naruto tak ingin penyakitnya diketahui oleh semua orang, termasuk 'dia'.

Penyakit ini membuatnya dilarang pergi keluar rumah, merasakan indahnya berkumpul bergembira. Itu takkan pernah terjadi. Sekalipun ia kabur, banyak penjaga di rumah itu. Hari-harinya hanya merenung, berjalan sekitar taman, atau bercengkrama dengan pelayan yang sangat membosankan untuk diajak bicara. Tentu saja, siapa pelayan yang tidak gugup apabila diajak mengobrol oleh nyonya besar ini.

Ayahnya yang seorang Duta besar Amerika itu makin membuatnya disegani sehingga ia dijauhkan dari teman-teman lamanya. Dulu ia sempat kuliah, namun ia putus kuliah. Bukan karena masalah biaya, bukan karena kemampuan otak Naruto, tapi hanya karena penyakit yang menyebalkan ini. Bahkan ayahnya tak tahu bahwa ia putus sekolah. Sedangkan ibunya telah meningga saat ia masih kecil dan tak tahu apa yang disebut 'meninggal'.

Dulu ia kira ibunya pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh dan akan kembali begitu urusannya itu terselesaikan. Namun itu mustahil. Kini ia bukan anak polos seperti itu, yang selalu menunggu ibunya pulang di depan pintu, dan akan menyambut ibunya dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Itu mustahil.

Ditambah sekitar dua bulan lalu, ia dinikahkan ayahnya dengan anak teman sebisnisnya. Suaminyapun tak tahu perihal penyakit ini, ia juga tak begitu mengurusnya. Setiap hari, ia selalu pulang kuliah dengan wajah datar, sama sekali tak menyambut senyuman manis Naruto yang setiap hari ia berikan. Setelah itu ia kembali pergi untuk bekerja di kantor ayahnya hingga malam, atau terkadang ia tak pulang.

Hatinya terasa sakit menatap mata onyxnya yang tak pernah menunjukan perasaannya. Datar… hanya itulah yang tersirat dari kedua bolamata onyxnya. Tak ada perasaan apapun.

"Kita sampai Naruto-san."

Naruto baru sadar bahwa kini mobil mereka telah berhenti di sebuah tempat parkir bebas di depan sebuah rumah sakit besar. Ia menghela nafasnya sebentar, sebelum ia merasakan bahwa pintu mobil di sebelahnya terbuka dan menampakkan Iruka di luar.

Naruto kemudian tersenyum walau hatinya memang terus terkoyak.

_Hanya dihatinya, berikan aku tempat untuk bersinggah di hatinya_

"Lagi-lagi dia membuang obat yang kuberikan," ucap seorang dokter yang duduk di kursi kerjanya di sebuah ruangan serba putih yang tak lepas dari bau khas obat. Jari-jarinya memijat keningnya dengan frustasi. Ia lirik gadis pirang itu yang kini tengah duduk di depannya, bersama dengan seorang lelaki yang lebih tua darinya.

"Hh…" lelaki itu menghela nafas berat, dan sama-sama melirik ke arah majikannya yang menatap kosong kepalan tangannya.

"Naruto…" Tsunade, nama dokter itu, memanggil Naruto yang sepertinya sedang melamun.

"Hn…" Naruto menjawab lemas dan mata biru cerahnya kini mendung.

"Kau tak bisa seperti ini terus…" Tsunade melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku sudah lelah dengan obat-obatan itu, sama sekali tak berpengaruh. Kanker ini akan terus disini," ucap Naruto yang kini memandang ke arah Tsunade.

Sekali lagi Tsunade menghembuskan nafasnya. Selalu begini. Ia telah berusaha yang terbaik untuk pasiennya yang satu ini. Tapi pasiennya ini menolak mentah-mantah. Seolah ia telah pasrah dengan takdirnya. Sejak pertama kali diberi obat, Naruto terus saja membuang obat tersebut, dengan dalih yang sama seperti tadi. Tsunade tak habis pikir, apa yang diinginkan anak ini?

"Tapi Naruto-San, setidaknya obat itu bisa menahan sakitnya kan? Lagipula obat itu bisa -sedikit- memperpanjang umur anda, Naruto-san," kali ini Iruka yang ikut berdialog, mencoba membujuk majikannya yang keras kepala tak karuan ini.

"Kalau mati, ya mati,"

"NARUTO!!" kali ini Tsunade membentak Naruto dengan perasaan yang geram, ia juga lelah dengan kelakuan pasiennya yang sangat meepotkan ini. Di terlalu pasrah.

"Lagipula… kalau aku mati, 'dia' tetap tidak akan melihatku." kali ini mata biru itu mulai mengeluarkan airnya, bak gerimis yang menghujani bumi.

Kali ini, hati Iruka yang merasa sakit. Majikannya ini tak pernah melihat sekelilingnya. Ia hanya memikirkan suaminya yang ia cintai. Ia tak melihat dirinya, Tsunade, dan pelayan-pelayan di rumah yang menyayanginya, juga akan bersedih apabila menerima kenyataan ini. Naruto tak pernah melihatkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Ia hanya tersenyum, sehingga semua orang berpikir bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Dan… ayah tidak akan pulang ke sini apabila aku meninggal,"

Benar, saat ibu meninggal, Minato, ayah Naruto tak datang ke rumahnya. Meneleponpun tidak. Naruto tak peduli apabila ayahnya berselingkuh atau tidak di Amerika sana. Ia tak mau peduli, karena ayahnya juga tak peduli.

Kali ini, Tsunade maupun Iruka tak mau meneruskan perang argumen ini. Mereka sepertinya mulai mengalah terhadap kelakuan Naruto.

Tapi setidaknya, Naruto kau harus lihat. Masih ada yang menyayangimu.

_Biarkan aku duduk di singgasana hatimu_

"Selamat datang…"

Dengan senyum manis andalannya, Naruto menyambut pulang suaminnya itu. Sebagai istri yang baik, ia harus tetap lembut menatap jalan yang berada di depannya.

"Hn…" hanya itu balasan dari suaminya, "aku akan langsung pergi ke kantor." sambungnya lagi.

Naruto diam sambil menaruh tas suaminya ke tempatnya di kamar mereka. Ia melihat suaminya tersebut sedang memilih baju untuk pergi ke kantor.

Naruto berpikir, kalau memang ia akan pergi langsung ke kantor, kenapa ia harus pulang dulu kesini. Lagipula, akhir-akhir ini suaminya makin sering tinggal dirumah. Apa ia lelah, atau ini pertanda baik bagi perasaan Naruto yang mulai terbalaskan?

"Aku berangkat."

Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke yang menghilang di balik pintu kayu mahoni kamarnya. Kemudian ia berlari ke beranda dan tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang baru keluar dari pintu utama, menuruni tangga teras, berjalan melewati taman penuh dengan tanaman hijau tersebut, dan kemudian ia memasuki mobilnya.

Naruto tersenyum melepas kepergian mobil suaminya tersebut, sampai ia merasakan sesuatu yang paling ia benci.

"UHUK UHUK UHUK!"

Naruto terbatuk keras. Dadanya terasa panas. Ia tutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya dan ia berlari menuju toilet dengan terburu-buru. Ia tak ingin ada yang melihatnya, terlebih lagi Iruka, ia bisa diseret kembali ke rumah sakit yang ia benci itu.

Setelah batuknya mereda, ia lepaskan tangannya dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin westafel toilet kamarnya. Ia melihat ada setetes cairan merah pekat yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Ia mengelap dengan punggung tangannya dan ia basuh dengan air yang keluar dari keran.

Kepalanya menunduk, ini sudah biasa terjadi, tapi kenapa ini terasa lebih sakit? Nafasnya terasa berat. Paru-parunya terasa panas, dan sulit untuk bernafas. Ia menatap dirinya kembali. Mata biru yang kini memerah dan dipenuhi dengan air mata. Ia menatap tubuh lemahnya yang sebentar lagi menghilang dengan bergetar.

Kemudian ia terjatuh dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Ia remas gaun biru polosnya yang sedikit bernoda darah. ia menangis, setelah lama ia tak menangis. Ia tahu takdirnya itu pendek. Menyakitkan. Paru-paru dan hatinya sakit. Ia tak tahan lagi.

"Sa… Sasuke…"

_Biarkan aku berikan senyum terakhirku padamu_

"Sudah kubilang Naruto-san, Anda jangan terlalu memaksakan diri," Iruka kini berkacak pinggang di depan majikannya yang kini duduk diam di kursi ruang tamu sambil nyengir ala kuda andalannya. Dan tidak lupa, wajah innocentnya.

"Maaf Iruka, tapi aku benar tidak memaksakan diri kok, aku juga dari tadi cuma dalam kamar, kok." Gadis anak konglomerat ini mencoba membela dirinya. Siapa yang tahu bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan terbatuk dan muntah darah?

Benar… saat itu, tiba-tiba Iruka masuk ke toilet Naruto –bukan tidak sopan, tapi karena Iruka sudah menyadari kebiasaan Naruto yang selalu muntah darah-, menangkap basah Naruto sedang menangis dan di telapak tangannya terdapat bercak darah.

Iruka sempat terkaget tadinya. Ia tahu benar bahwa sedari tadi Naruto memang tidak keluar dari kamarnya ataupun membuat suara aneh dari dalam kamarnya. Tsunade memang telah memberikan lampu merah untuk segala aktivitas Naruto yang agaknya melelahkan. Perasaan Iruka kini menjadi tidak nyaman.

Apalagi melihat wajah majikannya yang memucat, dan nafasnnya yang tersengal seperti menahan sakit.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang, Naruto-san…" Iruka menawari Naruto seramah mungkin, walau ia tahu Naruto takkan mau diajaknya pergi ke tempat yang paling dibencinya itu.

"Tak apa Iruka, aku baik-baik saja…" dan benar tebakan Iruka.

_Biarkanlah aku menjadi kepingan kenangan paling indah dalam cahayamu_

"Tapi Nar—" perkataan Iruka terhenti saat suara rem mobil terdengar seperti berasal dari luar pintu yang hanya bejarak beberapa meter dari kedua orang yang kini sedang adu mulut –walau tidak pantas di debut sebagai adu mulut karna perkataan Iruka yang lembut-. Dan Naruto hapal benar suara decitan mobil khas itu.

Saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka, Naruto tersenyum manis dan segera berdiri unutuk menyambut orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke." Naruto berjalan riang ke arah Sasuke, suaminya, yang kini tengah menutup pintu. Sasuke melirik sekilas pada Naruto sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menatap ke depannya.

Naruto yang kini membawakan tas Sasuke di samping tubuh suaminya itu, merasakan sakit di dadanya. Bukan… bukan sakit yang biasanya ia terima dari tatapan dingin suaminya, bukan sakit yang biasa ia terima dari kelakuan dingin suaminya. Bukan dari tatapan terluka dari Iruka maupun yang lainnya. Sakit ini dalam, menusuk membuatnya meringis. Membuatnya harus menjatuhkan tas yang ia pegang, megharuskannya terjatuh dalam kehangatan suaminya.

"Naruto-san!!!"

Membuatnya mendengar teriakan panik dari Iruka.

"N… Naruto?"

Mengharuskannya mendengar sebuah suara yang ia ingin dengar. Dia memanggilnya, memangil namanya. Setelah sekian minggu ia terus membisu. Ia kini memanggil namanya.

Dan… mengharuskannya melihat pantulan dirinya dalam mata onyx itu.

"S…Sasuke…"

Ia tersenyum, tersenyum manis untuk orang yang disayanginnya, dicintainnya, dan diinginkannya.

_Biarkanlah aku memeluk hatimu yang dingin_

'Tuhan… biarkan aku mengetahui isi hatinya.'

_Dimanakah dirimu yang sesungguhnya berada? _

_Dimana hatimu yang beku itu?_

_Aku takkan bisa meraihmu. _

_Apakah benar?_

~~~XXX~~~

"Maaf Uchiha-sama, tapi sebentar lagi ada rapat dengan Haruno CO." seorang lelaki berambut perak yang kini menghadap pada orang yang ia sebut dengan 'Uchiha-sama' tadi. Dengan masker hitam yang selalu menempel. Kakashi Hatake, sekretaris sekaligus pelayan pribadi Uchiha Sasuke, tuannya.

"Batalkan…" jawab Sasuke, membelakangi Kakashi dengan kursi yang kini ia duduki. Pandangannya menyebar pada pemandangan kota yang di penuhi oleh gedung-gedung menjulang tingggi. Dari sini, lantai 15 gedung Uchiha CO, ia dapat melihat seluruh kota Tokyo bagian Barat. Termasuk pohon sakura yang berada di taman dekat rumahnya.

"Tapi Uchiha-sama, rapat ini—"

"Kumohon, Kakashi…" baru saja ia mendapai berita buruk tentang istrinya yang kini terbaring koma dalam rumah sakit. Penderitaan istrinya yang tak pernah ia ketahui. Yang ia ketahui hanya senyumannya yang terus mengembang. Juga tawanya. Kini ia harus dikekang kembali dalam ruangan yang membosankan ini.

"Ta—"

"Seharusnya kukatakan…" ucapan Kakashi terpotong oleh suara majikannya yang lirih, namun masih dapat ia dengar dengan samar-samar.

"Saat itu… dia mengucapkan namaku, matanya teduh… penuh penderitaan… senyumnya penuh dengan rasa miris, tapi… hatinya penuh dengan cinta. Harusnya kukatakan saat itu…" baru kali ini, Kakashi berani bersumpah! Baru kali ini ia melihat tuannya menangis, walau hanya isakan kecil, walau hanya dengan suara yang bergetar. 13 tahun menjadi pelayan pribadi keluarga Uchiha telah membuatnya hapal perasaan Sasuke. Bahkan, saat Sasuke masih kecilpun, ia sangat jarang menangis. Kecuali ketika Sasuke mendapati ibunya telah diletakan di petimati.

"U—"

"Kakashi…"

Suara bergetar tuannya itu benar-benar membuatnya pasrah. Ia sangat tahu perasaan tuannya. Walaupun ia harus dimarahi Fugaku Uchiha, ayah Sasuke, karena membatalkan rapat dengan Haruno CO secara mendadak. Tapi ia lebih memilih perasaan tuannya. Toh… percuma juga kalau rapat ini tetap di laksanakan. Sasuke takkan fokus pada materi rapat itu.

"Permisi…" Kakashi kemudian mengundurkan diri dari ruangan itu.

Setelah memastikan bahwa skertarisnya telah meninggalkan ruangan pribadinya. Sasuke berdiri dari singasana direktur teringgi Uchiha CO. ia berjalan menuju jendela kaca yang sangat besar, menunjukan pemandangan kota di bawah.

Ia menempelkan tangan kirinya ke kaca jendela tersebut, kemudian ia menatap tajam ke bawah. Kepalanya terasa berputar, pusing. Banyak mobil-mobil melaju, juga beberapa orang yang berjalan kaki bebas dibawah sana. Terlihat seperti semut yang berjejer.

"Bodoh." gumam Uchiha termuda tersebut. Benar bodoh… kenapa tadi ia sempat berpikir ingin pergi meninggalkan dunia ini.

Naruto belum meninggal, tapi meskipun begitu. Rasa bersalah itu terpendam jauh dalam lubuk hatinya. Selalu terbuka menganga setiap ia melihat wajah bagai malaikatnya. Ia bodoh. Karna ia tak menyadari ini sedari dulu. Padahal istrinya selalu memberikan senyuman hangat untuknya, hanya untuknya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menanggapinya. Kenapa justru penyesalan itu datang sekarang? Tapi memang sudah menjadi suatu pernyataan mutlak bahwa 'penyesalan selalu datang terlambat', benarkan?

Kali ini, setetes airmata tak tahan untuk tetap menjaga harga dirinya.

~~~XXX~~~

Rambut pirang yang mengombak itu tertiup angin. Kakinya tak menggapai tanah, bahkan jauh dari tanah bumi. Mata birunya hanya menatap lurus pada seseorang lelaki yang kini menangis pilu. Matanya tak mau kalah unuk mengeluarkan air mata. Tapi ia tak bisa, ia bukannya tidak mau menagis. Tapi ia memang tak bisa menangis.

Ia terbang, tebang di atas langit. Tubuhnya transparan, dan tak terlihat oleh mata telanjang. Ia terbang mendekati lelaki itu, kaca yang gelap sedikit menampakan wajahnya yang menangis. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, sebelum menempelkan tangan kanannya di permukaan kaca, tepat di balik tangan kiri pemuda itu. Matanya samar-samar melihat air mata yang berjatuhan. Ia tak bisa menangis. Karena ia bukan manusia. Ia hanyalah sesosok arwah yang sedang mencari jawaban pemintaan terakhirnya pada Sang Maha Kuasa.

Ia tersenyum. Kini ia tahu jawabannya.

'Maaf, tapi kini waktunya aku pergi. Selamat tinggal, aishiteru… Sasuke'

Senyum hangat terakhirnya telah ia berikan pada orang yang sangat ia cintai.

~~~XXX~~~

Mata onyxnya membulat sempurna saat ia melihat bayangan seorang gadis di balik kaca dihadapannya, senyumnya yang hangat…

"N… naruto?"

'Aishiteru Sasuke'

"Aishiteru Naruto"

Sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

_Benarkan? _

_Kau yang sebenarnya selalu ada dalam dirimu sendiri…_

_Kini, aku telah duduk di singgasana teratas dalam hatimu._

~~~END~~~

-_-'

**A/N: **

fic ini takkan terlahir(?) tanpa:

- Inspirasi pertama dari fic Place Story by AiShiroHime (yang entah kini berganti nama apa -bunuhed-) maaf klo gak bilang dulu. XP. Kalo dari awal dah ngerasa ada kemiripan, BAGUUSS!! -sepaked-

- Endingnya dapet ispirasi dari ficnya Dani yang judulnya SOUL, tapi gak terlalu mirip kan? Maaf juga belum bilang dari awal… XD

- Dukungan dari my BakaAneki yang abis sakit n lagi ngidam(?) ayam bakar(?). cup cup… sini, biar Hoshi selimutin… -padahal dalem ati 'HEH!! GARA-GARA LO, PEKERJAAN RUMAH GUWE NAMBAH!!!' ckckck… adik durhaka-

Didedikasikan untuk aiankku -EHEMM!!- yang berulangtahun tanggal 24 November nanti. Walaupun cintaku cuma bertepuk sebelah kaki(?). -pundung di pojokan sambil ngorek-ngorek tanah buat lubang kubur(?)-

**REVIEW OR FLAME, PLEASE…**

Salam FujoFujo,

HOSHIRIN HYUUNMA (SasuSiPantatAyam)


End file.
